Many reports have disclosed that piperidine compounds are effectively used for controlling various gastrointestinal diseases, especially for irritable bowel syndrome and gastric motility disorders.
For example, cis-4-amino-5-chloro-N—[1-[3-(4-fluorophenoxy)-propyl]-3-methoxy-4-piperidinyl]-2-methoxybenzamide (general name: Cisapride) has been widely used in the clinical field as a gastrointestinal motility enhancer or as a gastrointestinal prokinetic agent, and other piperidine compounds have been disclosed in many patents (WO2005/092882, WO1999/055674, WO2005/021539, WO04/026868, WO04/094418, WO99/02494) as therapeutic medicines for managing gastrointestinal diseases.
Active research and development efforts have continued to be directed to the application of piperidine compounds for the treatment of gastrointestinal diseases.